


One thing

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gift Fic, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, Kissing, M/M, this is madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb decides to steal Theon wildlings style. Theon is not amused, but in the end he is.<br/>Gift for janie_tangerine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> 1\. This is really not my fault: I asked janie_tangerine to give me a stupid prompt so I could write her a birthday fic and she gave me this. I regret nothing to be honest, this was such a fan thing to write so... HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANIE DEAR <33333 I hope you like it!!  
> 2\. I basically wrote this whole thing listening to One Direction "One thing". Don't even ask. Don't. Just don't.  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

\- Robb! Let me down! Now!-  
Theon trashes and hits Robb's back again, but the other man just keeps ignoring him and carrying him around like a sack of potatoes: a very lovingly handled sack of potatoes, but that's really, really not the point.  
\- Robb, I order you to let me down! This is not funny at all! Stop it right now.-  
\- Theon, shut up please, you're not as light as you look and I really do not want to accidentally drop you because you just can't stop whining. -  
\- Then let. me. down. -  
Robb just laugh and slides an hand over his ass, making Theon squirm in spite of his mounting rage.  
He's just being so fucking stupid: Robb is a king and Theon is the lord of the Iron Islands, not some wildling girl who can just be stolen like it's no big deal; but apparently the King in the North doesn't agree with him at all and thinks that stealing him is the best decision he ever made in his whole life.  
They're climbing the stairs that lead to Robb's room now and Theon fears that he's going to be sick, because the other man shoulder presses against his stomach and he is really regretting all the wine he drank during the banquet and even more he regrets asking Jon Snow how he got his pretty redhead wife: clearly he should have known that that was going to give Robb such a shit idea.  
Clearly: the Starks are not to be trusted, especially when they are young, horny and drunk.  
\- I'm going to throw up on your pretty king cloak and you'll regret this forever, brace yourself. -  
Robb laughs again and Theon really cannot say he doesn't like how fresh and young and carefree he sounds right now, just like the young Robb, they boy he used to love so much and that he thought was lost forever inside the king became.  
\- I can get another cloak anytime. The perks of being a king, I suppose. But there's only one you and I have no intention of letting you go. -  
When they finally reach his room, Robb drops him on the bed and starts undressing without a word: Theon can't help but staring and is mesmerized by Robb's strong and firm body, by the hands that slowly remove the clothes, by then smile on his lips and the light in his eyes, so full of want, of need, of love.  
\- What are you going to do with me, Your Grace?-  
Robb licks his lips and lowers so their faces are separated by just a few inches.  
\- I stole you. You're mine now. I'm going to make you mine so everyone will know who you belong to. -  
Theon loudly swallows, but his throat is so dry he can barely do it: Robb is shirtless and he lets his eyes wander on his chest, focusing on every scar, on his freckles, on his nipples and he looks away only when the other starts undressing him carefully and slowly, like he's unwrapping something extremely precious.   
\- You cannot be serious. -  
\- I am, Theon, I really am. I want you, I always wanted you and if this is the only way I can have you... so be it. -  
Theon closes his eyes for a second a takes a deep breath against Robb's lips.  
\- You don't want me?-  
Robb's voice is low and uncertain, like he fears Theon could reject him after he went so far.  
\- You really are stupid for a king. -  
Theon kisses him and hears Robb moan against his lips and relax against his body, hugging him and bringing him closer and closer, until there's almost no space between them; Theon caresses his back and his chest, with a faint hint of nails and Robb shivers in his arms.  
\- I am yours now, you better treat me really really well and make me happy or I'll stab you in your sleep. -  
Robb laughs again and goes back to kissing him, sliding an hand inside his breeches until Theon is moaning like a bitch in heat and scratching his back to persuade him to give him more of this, more of everything.  
\- Oh, one last thing. -  
\- What?-  
\- We are so not going to call our first born “Brandon”!-

They lay naked on the bed after, Theon feels deliciously sore in the right places and Robb's body is warm and firm against his, his hand tracing imaginary lines on his back and side: Robb's heart pounds against his ear, gently lulling him to sleep.  
\- I love you. -  
His voice is soft and loving and Theon's smile is the brightest he ever smiled.  
\- I'm going to regret this but... I love you too. -  
They kiss again.


End file.
